Consumer acceptance of cleaning and laundry products is determined not only by the performance achieved with these products but the aesthetics associated therewith. The perfume systems are therefore an important aspect of the successful formulation of such commercial products.
What perfume system to use for a given product is a matter of careful consideration by skilled perfumers. While a wide array of chemicals and ingredients are available to perfumers, considerations such as availability, cost, and compatibility with other components in the compositions limit the practical options. Thus, there continues to be a need for low-cost, compatible perfume materials useful for cleaning and laundry compositions.
It has been discovered that esters of certain nonionic and anionic allylic perfume alcohols are particularly well suited for laundry and cleaning compositions. In particular, it has been discovered that depending on the acid group utilized and/or the laundry/cleaning compositions into which these are incorporated, esters of allylic perfume alcohols will hydrolyze to give one or more of the possible allylic alcohol perfumes. In addition, slowly hydrolyzable esters of allylic perfume alcohols provide release of the perfume over a longer period of time than by the use of the perfume itself in the laundry/cleaning compositions. Such materials therefore provide perfumers with more options for perfume ingredients and more flexibility in formulation considerations. These and other advantages of the present invention will be seen from the disclosures hereinafter.